


他们相爱且做爱

by shawtheash



Category: Transporter (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 弗兰克刚被自己的爸爸好好操了一顿。老弗兰克·马汀明天还要上班，此时已收拾好了自己，清清爽爽地躺在床上看书。而弗兰克含着一屁股精液趴在旁边，毫不遮掩地盯着父亲的脸，只想跟他再来一发。





	他们相爱且做爱

他们的关系背德到了极点，弗兰克偶尔会意识到这一点，但他不关心。当老弗兰克·马汀天赋异禀的鸡巴插在你的屁股里时，你也不会有精力去关心其他事的。

弗兰克刚被自己的爸爸好好操了一顿。老弗兰克·马汀明天还要上班，此时已收拾好了自己，清清爽爽地躺在床上看书。而弗兰克含着一屁股精液趴在旁边，毫不遮掩地盯着父亲的脸，只想跟他再来一发。

他们有一会儿没说话。老弗兰克·马汀翻过一页书，然后又翻了一页，终于插上书签，把书放回了床头柜上。他拍拍自己的腿，示意他的宝贝孩子过来，弗兰克立刻爬了过来，用嘴唇隔着他的内裤蹭他的老二。

“我刚才没有喂饱你吗？”老弗兰克·马汀问道，指腹抚过弗兰克的下巴，他的儿子便顺势把他的拇指含进了嘴里。

弗兰克仔细地吮吸了好一会儿，发出婴儿般的啧啧声。他从下往上地望着他的爸爸，叼着那根大拇指摇了摇头。“我已经有两个月没见过你了。”弗兰克吐出手指，用自己的脸颊去蹭老弗兰克·马汀的手掌，不满地抱怨道。他扒下父亲的裤子，亲吻那根刚清洗干净的软鸡巴，然后舔了舔龟头，一下就吞进了大半根。

弗兰克迫切得很，他的后穴尚还湿软，没有清理的精液汩汩地往外流，翕张着渴求爹地的老二的插入。他三两下就把父亲撩拨得半勃，又尽心尽责地把父亲吸硬，然后就直起身来，抓着那根鸡巴往自己的肉穴里插。他刚被操过，里面又滑又软，一下子就坐到了底，突如其来的饱胀感反而让他自己受不了，弗兰克撑着爸爸的腹部头晕眼花地呻吟，但这回老弗兰克·马汀不等他适应便动作了起来。

“两次总能满足你吧？”他的好爸爸在他的耳边问道，弗兰克哭叫出声，胡乱地点头。只要他的爸爸开始操他，他就什么都说不出来了，多说一句话都是浪费，会打扰他享受亲生父亲的老二的美妙经历。

弗兰克被操得出了汗，热乎乎又软绵绵地陷在父亲的怀里，前一次射进去的精液从两人交合的缝隙间渗出来，他的下体湿得像发了大水。他自己硬得流水，但他从没想着去碰，他知道他的爸爸总能把他操上高潮，他的老二不消触碰就能射得一塌糊涂，直到再也没有东西能射，就开始可怜巴巴地流稀精或是尿。

时间已经很晚了，两人都顾念着好员工老弗兰克·马汀的工作，竞速般攀上高潮的波峰。弗兰克是最先射出来的，那根他深爱的鸡巴每一下都撞在他的前列腺上，没几下就让他尖叫着射了精。老弗兰克·马汀抓着他的腰，把他的屁股操出了层层肉浪，在弗兰克翻白眼之前终于缴了械，把精液尽数灌了进去。

弗兰克在高潮的余韵里两眼昏花地喘息着，摸索着捧住父亲的脸，怀着热烈的爱意吻他。“我爱你。”他在亲吻的间隙里说道。他很少说这种话，老弗兰克·马汀把他拖入一个更深的吻里，然后哑声回应他：“我爱你超过世界上任何一个人。”

END


End file.
